foxy's true love
by dragonspirit99
Summary: this is the story about foxy x mangle foxy finds a mystery room in the basement and finds the toys and has to keep this a secet or all hell brakes loose. my have sone lemons
1. Chapter 1

CAPTER 1- the door

*foxy pov*

I was at a party then something happen its all a blur I can't remember how it happened but I can't change the past .I was shut down for five years the other five years I would just play the games in pirate cove. I never thought that live would be a living hell, after that day that I got blamed for it even though I didn't do it but I just suck it up, but I now that things will get better I know it things are going to get better ... snore…. "Foxy..foxy ...foxy...Wake up!" "Hu, how's there … "it's chica silly" as she said in her soft voice but all I did was stare at the yellow blob like I was monfunching in a hungry way then she shook me and said "where you listen to me foxy (I shake my head in response ) Freddy wants us out in the party gives me a hand but I push it away then she try to grab me but I was swing my hook around and got it stuck in china's bib, I ripped the bib but all she did was look down this is embarrassing to do but I did it any way I pleaded for forgiveness?! But before I could finish she was laughing the she said with laughter "it's ok foxy I can get a new one or just sow this one up. Come on foxy now Freddy going to be really mad" as she said that in her sarcastic voice. I laughed and whisper " I wish he had a shut of button that we can all ways push if we want him to shut up, haha.""FOXY, don't say that ,well not whale he's so close." as chica said that in her darken tone but yet with a crooked smile on her face I felt a little frighten when she did that because I still remember when chica did that to the security man and try to rip his through off his body, but I slipped in before she could and now I have him in a shell of a arcade game talking over and over all the time saying that it's almost over (and he is holding a broken clock that's on "5"o clock (haha) and rarely he is sining London bridge is falling down and crying after words .) Then she monotheist how my reacting was then ran out of the room and went to where she was subpost to be .(foxy was on the ground the hole time) I tried to get to my feet but I just fell on my ass, so I got on my hand(and hook) and feet then I crawled out of pirate's cove, but Freddy fat ass got in my way! So I fell on my ass for a second time. I looked up and what did I see Freddy frazzbear's ugly, fat, stupid looking face then he grabbed me by my neck and screamed right in my face and said "You ungraceful little bitch." well that's all I really heard because really all I did was look at Freddy frazzbear then bonnie and chica cot my eye so I looked at them but the weird thing was they went looking at him they where staring at me like I was crazy so I tern my head back and what do you know Freddy punched my jaw so hard that one of the bolts broke and my jaw could not be fixed because how bad it was damage (so foxy did not bite the kid's head so that means foxy didn't do the bite of '87 someone else did in stead ) I start swinging my hook around and then I cut Freddy's face from one side to the other then he drooped me but before he could grabbed me I bolted and hid. I ran in to the enploedes only room and went thru the door that leads into the basement and hid behind piled up boxes for a few hours I didn't hear loud foot steps any more. Nothing important is happening right now so let go see what's happening up stares .

 ***China's** pov * "Freddy just leave foxy along o.k." as I said that in a tone "well he has to pay for what he did ,just look he ripped my costume from one side to the other, chica ."Freddy said with anger in his voice bonnie didn't give to fucks what was going on he just kept on sowing Freddy's face up to what it looked like before "but Freddy come on be sensible of what your thinking about doing .""i am chica now drop it before I do and you will not be happy because instead it will happen to you chica ." then I started to walk in to the kitchen then Freddy asked me " where are you going chica." "i'm going to get pizza."(now lets get back to foxy down in the basement and hiding behind piled up boxes )

*foxy pov *

I see something , it looks like a door with some thing shining so I got up and looked around to see if the cost is clear and … no body was there thank god I would be so scud if they found me hear because I would have nowhere to hide then so then I start walking over to the door but then I heard a crash above me the I new what it was I was right under the kitchen that meant chica was making a pizza or playing with the pots and pans pretending that she is a chief working for a fancy restaurant making very fancy food for rich people that are very very rich . So I started to walk ones more then I get to the door after awhile I see the glimmer even brighter then I start to push the door away .. then


	2. the basement door

{chapter 2 } I saw golden Freddy just doing what he dose best just siting there in the corner to the far end of the room doing nothing excepted talking to him self saying "my friend is ok,it's ok Freddy ."then he talked in a darker voice "stop you moron this is a grate thing that means we are free ..." I just stopped listening to him then looked around some more then I saw a bear WHAT it's Freddy I tried to hide but there was no where to hide then I was about to run then I notist that he was different so I got a closer look then I saw the hole gang chica,bonnie ,and fucking Freddy then I started thinking if every one is hear doesn't that mean that there's a nutter fox thats a older one than me maybe another pirate that I can talk to . So I started looking for a robot that looked like me I didn't see one all I saw was a decapitated boy holding a sign in one hand and a ballon that's in the other one so I fond a box it was the last thing I did not check so I opened the box and what was in it was a ripped a part fox mostly the endoskeleton was showing the parts of costume was in the bottom of the box . I shut the box and fond some estra parts and put them in the box the time was when the gang should be asleep so I tiptoed up stares ,i was so close to pirate's cove then I heard some one say "at lest your ok ."as some one said in a quite voice I tern around slowly then I saw that it was chica "you scared me ,chica ." as I said with relief in my voice so I just started to walk again , then I heard chica said quietly " I love you ,foxy ." I just kept on walking . *five hours later * finely , I finished on her, well... I think it's a girl the parts for "her" let's say and the costume had to be sowed up all over again and then I tern her on after to try and see if she would work. I reach over to tern her on (I mean her battery or on switch ) then a hand grabbed my wrist and I tern my head and saw that it was just chica's hand then I saw some purple on her hand like it was holding her back then I open the curtain more than what it was before with the hand and all , so I pull back them so they can see my face but they could not see the new friend behind me " What's going on guys... dude what the fuck are you doing ." I could not see his face but it was not bonnie because he was on the stage the hole time because I could see him from the corner of my eye of corse (being sarcastic) it was man he had purple all over his face and body on his chest he had a shiny golden color police badge and a pocket on his "man booby" that he had for or five pens and holding a knife that had blood dripping of the sharp part of the blade but yet he had a spot on him that had a spot where the blade whet in to him but I saw something that remember from my past so I grabbed the man from the throat then he just laughed and whispers "This is your destiny ,boy." I was going to ask what he was talking about but he was gone I don't now where he when tho , all I know is that he disappear from thin air like magic. I just should there just shocked from what just happen for two min. then I remember that chica was on the ground so I helped her up then let her in pirate's cove then we talked for a wile then she asked " what's that person's name,foxy ?" " I don't know really " **ok so the chica in this story may come up as china instead but don't worry the name is now in my computer's hard drive so yay but also give my your oc's name and info about them if you want them in the story**


	3. Chapter 3so this may be inportant

{chapter three} foxy p.o.v. Pirate cove "well I don't really know, chica but I know when I found them down stares" "want you mean that there are more of them down there" "yes but they were all shut down for some reason..." then I look at the confused/frighten robot in the left corner of the room listening to us talk then I felt something or some one wrapped around me then I look to my right shoulder and saw something yellow around me so then I looked to my left and saw chica's head on me and I tried to tell her to get off my shoulder, But she fell fast asleep on me, so I look back to the puffing robot in the corner so I just smile at them and they crawled up to my other shoulder and hugged me as they fell asleep on me. "oh great now I have this one on me as well."as I thought to my self but then I started to fall to a deep sleep but after awhile I was awaken by bonnie then I released that he must have saw me, chica, and the mistory person "oh no!" that is all that ran thru my head then bonnie started telling me "foxy, we have a new night guard and he's coming to night can you believe this foxy, foxy hey foxy"but I stopped listening and I looked around and I found chica still hanging on to me and the other person shivering in fear right behind me then I sighed in relive that they where all save and sound "um, foxy are you ok your acting very strange from your normal self? Y-yes i'm all right bonnie can you and I go back to sleep thou. Yes you can by foxy and see you tomorrow,good night. Good night." so I fell asleep for a little bit longer but then chica gets me up and keeps me up so I asked that person's name "hey can you tell me your name matey..." they ponder for a bit then said in a girly voice " my name was subpost to be toy foxy but because the kids ripped apart my costume and my wires out of me as well added some left over parts onto me so then they joked around and started to call me the mangle but I guess it sticked to me pretty bad, huh oh well that's just my bad luck I get, ha."and she just said that with a smile on her face so I asked her " why where you in that state of to begin with because the kids should have not dismantle you like that." "well there was a note that I found on the floor and I picked it up and read it and the note dead 'come and have some fun with the robot in side here if you brake her they will fix her and you can do it over and over until she's no more' and they did until the place shut down and they shut us down and that's all I can really say." "oh, well at lease you can hang out in my cove for as long as you like." as foxy says hoping that she will stay and not go because of how lonely he is this dump, she sakes her head yes and curls up in a ball and falls softly back to sleep ... chica p.o.v. Pirate cove oh on is she trying to steal foxy from me! well I won't let that happen to me now, so now I will I have to win over foxy before she dose." as I thought thought to my self as I ran to the kitchen to make a pizza for foxy but as I was going to open the door bonnie came out and startled me, just then bonnie said " chica, w-w-what are you doing here, never mind that we have to get to the stage before the guy get's here." but as he said's that he grabs a hold of my hand (or wrist ) and pulled me away from the kitchen and thru the dinning hall (or party room there's no difference ) pass pirate's cove up the stares and finally on to the stage so I did what had to be done so I go and stand in my spot for right power down for right now and want for the guard to get to the little room back there where all the lights where because it was getting dark so I shut my eyes and power down so I can meet this guy in this is boring wanting for "him" to show him self and make me have to get up at twelve p.m. And try to get foxy before she gets him and I don't care if I'm being greedy trying to hog him to my self and not sharing him I love foxy and no one else and everyone can stop trying to take me from him but I refuse to that agreement so hope you have a very good reason to go a head and do that because you are going to feel pain if you don't hahahahaha, hahahahaha... oh you are going to feel pain my friend you are going to feel it so mush that you are not going to live to see the daylight . **ok so i'm going to leave out more swearse than before as well tell me your fnaf oc's so i can add them but i must have their name, gender, animal type, and some info about them for the story. as well I'm going to add mine in as well but it's going to be a mystery.**


End file.
